


Dancer

by Louissa



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Tim Dances, Tim Drake is Red Robin, jason is cute, mentions of abuse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim’s been keeping secrets, one that helps him escape from the never ending stress of being a bat. Jason’s been looking all over Gotham for his boyfriend and is shocked to see Tim in the penthouse dancing like no one is watching.





	Dancer

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, he seemed like an average boy who just so happened to co-run Wayne Enterprises with his Adoptive Father. To those closest to him he was Red Robin, an ex Boy Wonder, hope to the innocent people of Gotham. To himself he was just a dancer and an amateur photographer. 

No one knew that he danced, that’s how he liked it. At a young age Tim’s mother had sent him to dance classes as a way of getting him out of her hair for an hour or two a week, little did she know that Tim would love dance and pursue it as long as he was able to. That was the first time Jack ever hit him, he called him gay and refused to believe that his son would pick dancing over the family trade. 

Even if he did continue to dance he did it out of the public eye and without the knowledge of his parents, and so dancing would be the secret that he kept to himself for the rest of his life. 

\- 

It had been a stressful week, the Joker had broken free again and Gotham was in shambles. Until of course Batman, with the help of himself and Dick, put him back where he belonged. Bruce had told him to take the night off, Tim wanted to refuse but he was stern for once and told him to go back home. 

Tim was dancing in the middle of his penthouse apartment, he wore a pair of tight fitting pants the fabric perfectly shaping the curves of his thighs and legs. His loose fitting tank top hung off of his shoulder as he danced, his eyes were closed and his guard was down. No one would come to see him that night, not even Jason he was on patrol, or so Tim thought. 

He wasn’t aware that Jason had been standing at the entrance of his apartment for five minutes, Jason was leaning against the wall as his eyes followed Tim around the room. Tim only fell out of his trance when he twirled around to see him standing there, for a moment his face drained of colour and his muscles went stiff. 

“J-Jay I thought you were on Patrol..” 

“Yeah I was just coming in to check on you, didn’t mean to give you a fright pretty bird.” 

“I..” 

Tim went to speak but the words didn’t seem to come out, as Jason approached he curled into himself slightly and ducked his head. He felt Jason’s arms wrap around his frame and soon his head came into contact with his chest, once Tim was enveloped in Jason’s hold he finally relaxed again. 

“You know you’re a great dancer, Timbo, it’s nothing to be ashamed about.” 

Jason’s thumb tipped his head upwards to look at him as his lips pressed to the smaller boys forehead.

“I’ll love you no matter what, no need to keep secrets.” 

It was like Jason knew, he always knew. Tim hadn’t realised that he was crying until Jason wiped away the tears that streamed down his pale cheeks. 

“I love you, Jay.” 

“I love you too, Tim, now show me some of those moves huh?”


End file.
